


Miss Jackson

by capture_your_dreams



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Murder Mystery, YuzuFic, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams/pseuds/capture_your_dreams
Summary: Cuando una serie de asesinatos deja de pasar desapercibida, la vida de Javier cambia por completo al tratar de resolver el que sería el caso más difícil de toda su carrera.





	1. Didn't leave a mark

El sonido de las sirenas y el bullicio de la gente llenaba lo que ahora era la escena del crimen. Los oficiales trataban de mantener a las personas lo más lejos posible del cuerpo inerte que se encontraba tendido en medio de una las calles más transitadas de Seattle.

Javier podía decir que era una noche como cualquier otra, pero ni siquiera sus cinco años en servicio lo podrían haber preparado para lo que vio. En el pavimento mojado se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo y mutilado de un hombre. Probablemente no hubiera sido nada fuera de lo normal comparado con las cosas que tenía que ver a diario si no hubiese sido por la forma clara en la que podía ver el corte limpio en el cuello que hacía que la cabeza no estuviera por ninguna parte.

—Éste es el quinto en dos meses —informó una voz a su lado. No tuvo que girarse para saber que era su compañero; el mismo que lo había acompañado durante todos los años que llevaba trabajando en el departamento de homicidios.  
—Al parecer le gusta llamar la atención. Creo que se parece a ti, Patrick —murmuró, acercándose más al cuerpo para tratar de tener un mejor ángulo. Escuchó a su compañero responder, pero no le prestó atención.  
Recién habían sido asignados al caso y ya podía ver todas las dificultades que tendrían, y éstas sólo empeoraron cuando Patrick habló una vez más.  
—Es imposible reconocer a las víctimas. No hay cabeza, no hay huellas dactilares, nada que sirva para identificarlas —dijo, y por su tono de voz sabía que le molestaba tanto como a él; ¿por qué no podía tener un caso fácil por primera vez en toda su carrera? ¿Era demasiado pedir?  
—Tal vez guarda las cabezas como trofeos —propuso, ganando un murmuro afirmativo por parte de Patrick.

Ambos se acercaron más al cuerpo para intentar ver cada detalle, pero la lluvia y el ruido a su alrededor no ayudaban en nada. Las gafas de Javier se mojaban con rapidez y en lugar de servir como apoyo se convertían en un obstáculo más, pero no podría apreciar los detalles sin éstas. Sin poder más, se dio por vencido y autorizó que se llevaran el cuerpo al laboratorio; en verdad esperaba que la autopsia diera algún tipo de pista, porque si no lo hacía, estaría de regreso al inicio.

—¿Todas las víctimas han sido hombres? —preguntó, tratando relacionar entre sí los datos que ya tenía, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando nada parecía tener sentido?  
—Sí. Varios testigos describen la misma mujer cerca de la escena del crimen antes de que los cuerpos aparecieran —respondió Patrick—. Pero eso no tiene sentido. Las mujeres no suelen matar así; estos hombres fueron torturados por días. Además, una mujer no tendría la fuerza para tirar un cuerpo en medio de una calle transitada.  
—Tú más que nadie sabe que es posible —dijo, y por el tono de voz amargo que había utilizado, su compañero supo que no debía decir nada más. Desde que se habían propuesto olvidar el caso que casi les costaba la carrera ambos, habían acordado no volver a hablar jamás de eso.  
Sin decir algo más, los dos caminaron en direcciones separadas hasta sus respectivos autos, y aunque Javier sentía una sensación de inquietud mientras se dirigía a su destino, decidió ignorarla, atribuyéndola al largo día que había tenido.

Desde la oscuridad, una silueta delgada se perdía entre el mar de gente. No podía dejar de admirar su obra de arte, pero su atención se vio robada por una persona en especial; desde lejos parecía un desastre, uno verdaderamente hermoso. Había algo en él que hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirarlo. Sin duda era perfecto para lo que tenía planeado.

* * *

 

Cuando Javier por fin logró regresar a su departamento ya era entrada la madrugada. El nuevo caso le estaba dando demasiados problemas; ¿por qué su jefe no había podido asignarle uno donde no hubieran esperado a que el problema llegara demasiado lejos para prestarle atención? No lo sabía, pero tampoco podía quejarse, no cuando su puesto seguía en riesgo.

La lluvia parecía no tener fin y el sonido de las gotas golpeando contra las ventanas de su departamento era lo único que podía escuchar. Odiaba el silencio provocado por la soledad, pero tampoco hacía mucho para que las cosas cambiaran; pasaba demasiado tiempo en el trabajo que las relaciones o amistades no estaban en sus prioridades. La única persona a la que podía considerar cercana era Patrick, y sólo porque tenía que soportarlo durante todo el día.

Sin tener algo más que hacer, sacó los archivos que había traído desde la oficina, pensando en repasarlos por si algo se le había escapado. Pero mientras más leía los reportes y autopsias menos sentido tenían las cosas. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera dejar un cuerpo en medio de la calle? Y más específicamente, ¿cómo los únicos testimonios eran sobre una mujer minutos antes de que apareciera una nueva víctima? Todo comenzaba a parecerse cada vez más a su caso más reciente. Pero antes de que sus pensamientos se desviaran hacia esa parte oscura de su pasado, decidió dejar los archivos sobre la mesa para después irse a su habitación. Sus ojos ardían y estaba agotado no sólo mentalmente, sino que sentía como su cuerpo le cobraba las horas de sueño que había perdido durante la semana. Lo único que quería era poder dormir al menos dos horas seguidas, pero su mente tenía otros planes.

* * *

 

Su respiración agitada rompía el silencio de la habitación. Podía sentir el sudor frío cubrir su piel y su cuerpo temblar. Estaba harto. Quería una sola noche sin que _ella_ lo persiguiera en sus sueños, pero parecía que era mucho pedir. Verla cada noche en sus recuerdos traía consigo el sentirse usado y engañado de nuevo.

Resignado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para lavar el sudor de su rostro, pero al verse en el espejo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos se volvían cada vez más oscuras y grandes, su cabello rizado se encontraba desordenado y sucio, y en toda su cara se podía leer el cansancio. Pero realmente no era su culpa. Él sólo quería algo de felicidad; algo que lo hiciera sentir vivo de nuevo. Pero si hubiese sabido el precio que tendría que pagar para obtener lo que tanto deseaba nunca lo hubiera pensado siquiera.


	2. The rhythm of the night

Lo que menos quería encontrarse Javier a la mañana siguiente cuando llegara a la estación de policía era a su compañero discutiendo con su novia. Sus gritos se podían escuchar por todo el pasillo hasta la oficina que compartía con Patrick, y eso sumado a que no había dormido en toda la noche hacía que el dolor en su cabeza fuera peor. Ignorándolos, cerró la puerta de la oficina y ésto ayudo a que el ruido fuera menos.

Cuando se dirigió hacia su escritorio notó que había una carta sobre éste, pero decidió no darle importancia y simplemente la hizo a un lado para colocar sus cosas. Abrió los archivos del caso y empezó a leerlos cuidadosamente.  
Estaba tan concentrado tratando de entender el por qué de los asesinatos que no notó cuando Patrick entró en la oficina y se sentó en el escritorio a su lado.   
—¿No vas a preguntar qué pasó? —preguntó el canadiense ofendido, pero a Javier no le podía importar menos. Aun así, se encogió de hombros y le indicó que hablara.

Mientras su compañero no paraba de hablar, el español se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que fingía prestarle atención a sus problemas amorosos.  
No podía seguir ignorando ese sentimiento de vacío que lo perseguía a toda hora. Estaba cansado de tener que ahogarse en trabajo para ignorar su mente. Sólo quería volver a ser el mismo de antes.

* * *

 

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Patrick y Javier habían decidido ir comer fuera. Ambos se encontraban en el auto del canadiense dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante favorito de éste.  
Como siempre eligieron la mesa más alejada de todo el lugar y en cuanto terminaron de pedir su comida, el compañero del español no dudó en tratar de hacer conversación, pero considerando la actitud de Javier, ésto era verdaderamente difícil.  
—¿Sabes? No te haría daño ser un poco más sociable —empezó Patrick al ver que su compañero no hablaría, pero ni siquiera así logró que lo hiciera—. Tienes que salir más, conocer gente, hacer amigos, conseguir una pareja.  
—No quiero —respondió, aunque en su interior lo que más quería era tener alguien esperándolo en casa que lo hiciera olvidar todas las cosas horribles que presenciaba en su trabajo. Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.  
—Javier… Tienes que olvidar lo que pasó con Sarah —dijo, y con tan sólo esas palabras logró que el español sintiera como toda su tranquilidad desaparecía—. No tienes que seguir sintiéndote culpable…   
Antes de que Patrick pudiera seguir hablando, su compañero lo tomó de su corbata y prácticamente lo arrastró sobre la mesa hasta que estuvo a centímetros de su rostro.  
—No vuelvas a decir su nombre. ¿Entendiste? —amenazó, y con eso lo empujó lejos de él con brusquedad, haciendo que el canadiense cayera con fuerza en su asiento.   
Patrick ni siquiera se quejó, porque sabía que había cruzado los límites del español. Se limitó a acomodar su ropa y quedarse sentado en silencio hasta que la comida llegó.

El transcurso de los siguientes minutos fue incómodo para ambos e incluso se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper el silencio.   
Por su parte, Patrick seguía pensando en el tema que le había traído como consecuencia la peor comida de su vida. Porque aunque fingiera no interesarse tanto en Javier, en verdad lo hacía; temía que su compañero estuviera cavando un pozo del que después no podría salir. No era saludable que se sobrecargara con trabajo y no hablara con más personas que con él.

Con la preocupación invadiendo su mente, Patrick se arriesgó llevando a cabo un plan que podía costarle otra pelea con Javier.  
Cuando el mesero se acercó para entregarles la cuenta, decidió que él sería la persona perfecta para su compañero a pesar de nunca haberlo visto antes en todas las veces que había ido a ese restaurante. No sabía exactamente las preferencias de Javier, pero eso no importaba; lo que sí lo hacía era que dejara de hundirse en su soledad.  
—Uh… Yuzuru —empezó, leyendo la pequeña placa que llevaba el chico en su uniforme—. Mi amigo se preguntaba si podrías darle tu número.  
Yuzuru pareció preguntarse internamente por un momento si se trataba de una broma, pero terminó por sacar una libreta de su bolsillo. Mientras anotaba su número de celular Javier podía ver cómo sus manos temblaban; tal parecía ser que después de todo aún tenía cierto efecto en las personas.   
—Aquí está —murmuró con un fuerte acento japonés, entregándole el pequeño trozo de papel al español.   
Con eso prácticamente se fue corriendo hacia la cocina, pero a pesar de ésto Javier pudo ver el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de que se marchara.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó hacia Patrick—. Es demasiado joven para mí.  
—Oh, vamos, tú tampoco estás tan viejo. Una cosa es que actúes como si tuvieras setenta años en lugar de veintiséis.

El español no quería discutir con su compañero, así que simplemente lo dejó ser y guardó el número de Yuzuru en su bolsillo, donde probablemente quedaría en el olvido como el resto de citas que Patrick había intentado conseguirle.

* * *

 

Su turno estaba a punto de terminar cuando le informaron sobre una nueva víctima. Al principio había creído que se habían equivocado, ya que el lugar donde había aparecido el sexto cuerpo era uno completamente diferente al resto donde había abandonado las víctimas anteriores.

Patrick y él se dirigieron hasta un motel en uno de los barrios más inseguros de todo Seattle, y no pudieron evitar mirarse entre sí confundidos.  
A pesar de sus dudas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban dos patrullas estacionadas y una ambulancia. Cruzaron la cinta amarilla que separaba a las chicas en cortas faldas y hombres curiosos del estacionamiento de las habitaciones.  
Cuando estuvieron frente a la habitación, uno de los policías se les acercó, y después de mostrar sus identificaciones les empezó a informar de la situación. Al parecer dentro estaba el que sería su sexto cuerpo.  
—¿Están seguros que es de nuestro caso? —preguntó Patrick cuando no pudo más con la inseguridad.  
El chico no tuvo que contestar, porque cuando entraron a la habitación, vieron de inmediato el cuerpo sin cabeza de un hombre de aproximadamente veinte años junto a la cama.

Javier no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. En el cuerpo no se podían apreciar marcas de pelea y mucho menos de tortura, lo cual era todo lo contrario a los anteriores cuerpos. ¿Cómo era posible que la persona que había hecho eso hubiera cambiado tan repentinamente de método?  
—Cambió el tiempo que está con sus víctimas y la forma de matarlas, ¿por qué? —dijo el canadiense, compartiendo la curiosidad de Javier.  
—El dueño dice que quien alquiló esta habitación llegó con una joven chica, pero cuando la encargada de limpieza entró se encontró con esto —explicó el oficial, y sus palabras sólo lograron incrementar las dudas en Javier y Patrick.  
—¿Una joven chica que puede someter a un hombre en sus veinte sin pelea? —preguntó el español, arrodillándose frente al cadáver. No tenía sentido. De hecho, nada de ese caso lo hacía. ¿Acaso los testigos mentían? Si no era así, ¿por qué todo le recordaba tanto a _ella_?

Había una característica que diferenciaba el cuerpo del resto de las demás víctimas; sus dedos no estaban mutilados y las huellas dactilares podrían ayudar a reconocerlo.  
—¿Le dejó las huellas por accidente? —murmuró Patrick.  
—No, ésto no es un error. Fue extremadamente cuidadosa con las otras cinco víctimas; ¿por qué a ésta le dejaría las huellas? —respondió, y al ver que su compañero no entendía lo que trataba de decir, prosiguió—. Lo hizo a propósito.  
—¿Quiere burlarse de nosotros?   
—Puede ser. O tal vez quiere que encontremos algo —dijo, y con eso ambos quedaron en silencio.

Ambos observaron la escena del crimen; todo parecía haberse hecho con cuidado y limpieza, tanta que la única pista que tenían eran las huellas dactilares de la víctima. Javier y Patrick dejaron que se llevaran el cuerpo para poder realizar la autopsia e identificarlo; hasta entonces no había nada más por hacer. Y aunque había una posibilidad de que algunas cosas se aclararan con la identificación de al menos ésa víctima, Javier sabía que no sería así. 

* * *

 

Cuando regresó a la estación tenía la intención de repasar las pruebas que tenían hasta entonces, pero ahora no sólo un sobre lo esperaba en su escritorio, sino dos. Cuando los abrió pudo sentir como todo se detenía por un momento. Aquello simplemente no podía estar ocurriendo.

Frente a él no sólo se encontraba la frase que lo atormentaría por el resto de sus noches, sino que junto a ésta también estaba la fotografía de la persona de la que había tratado de huir todo ese tiempo.


	3. Way down we go

_“_ _¿Te gustó mi regalo?”_

Javier no podía dejar de temblar. Podía sentir como todo su mundo se derrumbaba y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. No sólo la frase escrita en el primer sobre hacía que su garganta se cerrara y le fuera difícil respirar, sino también la fotografía que ahora se encontraba en el suelo. En ella se podía apreciar el rostro de una chica; la misma que había arruinado su vida.

Con manos temblorosas sacó su celular y marcó el número de Patrick. Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre; no sabía qué hacer y podía sentir como el pánico comenzaba a tomar control de sus pensamientos. En cuanto su compañero contestó, lo único que salió de su boca eran palabras incoherentes y apresuradas gracias al miedo que recorría su cuerpo.  
—Javier, necesitas calmarte. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el canadiense con la preocupación evidente en su voz.  
—¡Alguien lo sabe, Patrick! ¡Alguien sabe lo que hicimos con Sarah! —dijo, haciendo que su compañero le exigiera una explicación. Y cuando se la dio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un largo tiempo mientras trataban de calmarse.   
—No te preocupes, Javi. Saldremos de esto, siempre lo hacemos —murmuró Patrick, aunque sus palabras habían sido más para él mismo—. Tranquilízate y ve a casa. Pero hagas lo que hagas no le digas a nadie.

Javier siguió el consejo de su compañero y después de secar sus lágrimas se dirigió hacia su auto. En el camino hasta su departamento sintió como si alguien lo observara a cada momento, pero pensó erróneamente que se debía a lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente que no se percató del auto que no dejó de seguirlo hasta que llegó a su hogar.

* * *

 

_Sus pulmones ardían. Todo era borroso y le costaba respirar. El mundo a su alrededor era un caos y podía sentir como algo lo hundía más y más en lo que parecía ser su perdición. Cuando por fin logró respirar, vio que se encontraba en un lago; uno que conocía muy bien. Y a pesar de que el bosque a su alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve, no sentía el más mínimo frío. Podía escuchar cómo alguien lo llamaba, y aunque al principio la voz que lo hacía no era algo más que un susurro, se terminó convirtiendo en gritos desesperados. Lo último que vio fue el rostro de Sarah, rogándole por ayuda que nunca llegaría._

Despertó sintiendo como el sudor frío cubría por completo su piel. Su respiración era acelerada y sentía como si el corazón fuera a salir de su pecho. No era la primera vez que soñaba con Sarah, pero sí era la primera en la que todo se había sentido tan real. Había sido como si todo hubiera vuelto a suceder, y ahora no podía sacar su voz de su cabeza. Sin poder soportarlo más, rompió en llanto. La culpa era demasiada y no sabía cómo seguir adelante. Lo único que quería era morir.

* * *

 

Cuando llegó a la estación al día siguiente, Patrick lo estaba esperando en entrada del edificio. El canadiense lucía horrible; las ojeras bajo sus ojos demostraban lo poco o nada que había dormido, parecía que no se había molestado en asearse en la mañana y su rostro lucía cansado. Aunque tampoco podía juzgarlo cuando él se encontraba incluso peor.  
—Necesitamos hablar —dijo su compañero en cuanto llegó a su lado. Sin decir más ambos se dirigieron hasta su auto y una vez que estuvieron dentro se mantuvieron en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que el canadiense habló.  
—¿Tienes las cartas? —preguntó. Obtuvo su respuesta cuando Javier sacó dos sobres de su bolsillo y se los entregó. Patrick dedicó los siguientes minutos a observarlos con atención, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar quién había sido la persona que los había enviado con sólo mirarlos.  
—Se lo mandaré a un amigo para ver si puede encontrar algo que nos diga quién los mandó. Hasta entonces no le digas a nadie de ésto —pidió, temiendo que con la inestabilidad emocional del español todo lo que habían logrado hasta entonces se fuera por la borda.  
—No le diré a nadie, Patrick. No es como si quisiera ir a prisión.  
—Sé que no lo harás, pero la persona que te envió la foto podría decir algo —dijo—. Y si lo hace, no podemos entrar en pánico otra vez. Necesitamos al menos parecer inocentes si llega a pasar.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, temiendo a donde estaba yendo la conversación.  
—Javier, seamos realistas. Si alguien nos delata tendremos problemas; somos los sospechosos perfectos para un caso sin resolver. Tú eres un maldito antisocial obsesionado con asesinatos y todos en la estación me odian por mi actitud. Necesitamos hacer que la gente crea que somos inocentes si algo llega a pasar.  
—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —dijo, sintiendo como su cabeza empezaba a doler al tratar de entender todo lo que estaba pasando.  
—Fingir que somos normales —respondió, y con eso dio por terminada su conversación y salió del auto dejando a Javier con la mente hecha un desastre.

* * *

 

Siguiendo el plan de Patrick, el español empezó a tratar de actuar como si el miedo de ser atrapado no lo estuviera consumiendo. El primer paso que tomó fue dejar de ignorar a todas las personas en su trabajo; ahora al menos se limitaba a mirarlas o saludarlas. Ésto parecía haber sido tomado como algo bueno para sus compañeros, pero para él era una tortura. No tenía interés en hablar con la gente con las que trabajaba, pero tenía que hacerlo aunque fuera por un minuto o dos al día. El problema vino cuando las personas preguntaban por su vida personal, porque, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Que solía obsesionarse por los casos de asesinatos que le asignaban a tal grado de dañarse a sí mismo? ¿Que se mantenía ocupado en el trabajo para no tener que llegar a casa y estar solo con los recuerdos de Sarah?

En ese momento se encontraba junto a Holder, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, hablando mientras trataba de fingir que sabía de futbol cuando la realidad era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero su compañero estaba obsesionado con este deporte y eso le servía para llevar una conversación con él donde casi no tenía que hablar.  
—¿Sabes? Siempre fuiste muy callado y parecía que odiabas a todos que llegué a pensar que eras algún tipo de asesino serial, pero en realidad eres más divertido de lo que aparentas —bromeó, y aunque Javier logró fingir una sonrisa, por dentro el pánico amenazaba con hacerlo correr lejos de allí y ocultarse hasta que sus errores dejaran de perseguirlo.

Sin poder soportar más la tensión que las palabras de su compañero habían creado, se despidió de él con la excusa de tener que volver al trabajo. Y mientras volvía a la oficina que compartía con Patrick se dedicó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días; todo parecía ir bien y no había recibido ninguna carta más, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se derrumbara. Llegaría un momento donde hablar con sus compañeros por unos minutos al día dejaría de ser suficiente para parecer “normal”, así que como último recurso buscó el arrugado y maltratado papel en el bolsillo de su gabardina. No la había dejado de usar desde que había ido con el canadiense a comer y éste le había conseguido el número de un chico del que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Sin pensarlo más, marcó el número y esperó mientras sentía como eso era una mala idea.

—Uh… ¿quién es? —preguntó una voz del otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Javier entrara en pánico al no saber qué hacer ahora; cuando lo había llamado no esperó que en realidad fuera a contestar.  
—Hola Yu… ¿Yuzu? —empezó, tratando de recordar su nombre—. Soy el chico del restaurante Two Whales; me diste tu número hace un par de días.   
—¡Oh! Si te recuerdo —dijo. Después de eso la línea se quedó en silencio, como si Yuzuru esperara que el español continuara, y cuando éste se dio cuenta de eso, siguió hablando.  
—Me preguntaba si estás libre este sábado —murmuró. Y después de que Yuzuru le dijera que sí y acordaran planear su salida mediante mensajes ya que ambos tenían que volver al trabajo, Javier sintió como si la realidad lo golpeara. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?   
Podía sentir como sus manos no dejaban de temblar y su mente se encontraba en algún tipo de trance. Sabía que tenía que seguir con el plan de Patrick, pero involucrarse con una persona después de tanto tiempo era una muy mala idea que había llevado a cabo por el miedo.   
Le aterraba acercarse al japonés porque temía que él pudiera notar lo mal que estaba por dentro, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que pudiese hablar con Yuzuru sin que su pasado lo persiguiera.


	4. Only for tonight

Después de tanto tiempo las cosas parecían ir bien en la vida de Javier. O al menos eso es lo que trataba de hacerse creer cada mañana cuando despertaba. No sabía en qué momento había perdido el control de las cosas, pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que ver como las cosas se derrumbaban lentamente a su alrededor.

Cada minuto era una tortura y lo único que quería era que todo terminara, pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Y lo comprobó cuando Patrick le pidió que hablaran. Una parte de él esperaba que su amigo le diera buenas noticias por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, pero como siempre que se trataba de él, era todo lo contrario.   
—¿Y? ¿Tu amigo supo quién los mandó? —preguntó, rogando en su interior que el canadiense dijera que sí, pero por la expresión de su compañero pudo anticipar que, aunque deseara que fuera así, no lo sería.  
—No. No hay ninguna maldita pista —contestó, y Javier pudo reconocer el cansancio en su voz. Pero Patrick no era el único que estaba harto de esa situación, porque después de todo, esos sobres eran para él y no para el canadiense, lo que significaba que la persona que los enviaba sólo quería destruirlo a él.  
—¿Entonces qué haremos? ¿Esperar a que lleguen más y terminemos en la cárcel?  
—¿Qué más podemos hacer? No hay forma de conseguir ayuda y no podemos solucionar esto por nosotros mismos —dijo—. Matamos a alguien, Javier, no hay excusa para eso. Tenemos que asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Patrick tenía razón; ambos estaban solos en el lío que habían creado. ¿Y acaso había algo peor que estarse hundiendo y ser incapaz de pedir ayuda?

* * *

 

Javier se sintió aliviado cuando le informaron que las autopsias de todas las víctimas habían dado las respuestas que necesitaba; por fin algo salía bien en su vida. O eso creyó hasta que llegó a la morgue junto a su compañero.   
—¿Pudieron identificar a la víctima número seis? —preguntó Patrick, ansioso de poder reunir toda la evidencia posible y cerrar el caso de una vez por todas. La forense asintió antes de empezar a hablar.  
—Se trata de Matthew Healy; hombre de veinticinco años, desempleado. Su historial está lleno; multas por conducir ebrio, robo a mano armada, demandas por acoso sexual… Ha estado entrando y saliendo del sistema desde los dieciocho —dijo—. Encontré grandes cantidades de ketamina en su sistema. Al principio no me sorprendió; puedes comprarla fácilmente en las calles, pero por la pureza de la droga supongo que quien hizo esto tiene acceso a una veterinaria o algún centro médico. Las otras cinco víctimas también presentan la misma cantidad de ketamina en su sistema. Las diferencias entre ésta víctima y las otras es que murió al instante cuando cortaron su cabeza; no hay señales de pelea o tortura mientras que los otros cinco cuerpos presentan múltiples fracturas en las piernas, como si hubieran sido golpeados con fuerza por horas, tienen moretones en ambas muñecas al haber sido atados y sus dedos fueron cortados mientras aún vivían mientras que la cabeza fue post-mortem.  
—Bueno, ahora sabemos cómo pudo someter a todos estos hombres tan fácil —murmuró Javier—. Aunque eso no explica por qué cambió la forma de dar a conocer el cuerpo. Antes de él le gustaba torturarlos para después exhibirlos.  
—¿Tal vez conocía a la víctima y era algo personal? —propuso su compañero.  
—No, eso no tiene sentido —dijo. Su cabeza había empezado a doler al tratar de entender el cambio tan repentino. Pero no había una explicación lógica del por qué cambiar de método después de cinco cuerpos.

Lo único que quería era acabar con ese caso antes de que éste acabara con él.

* * *

 

Después de obtener los reportes completos de las autopsias volvió al trabajo mientras que Patrick volvía a casa. Probablemente él debió hacer lo mismo, pero estaba tan concentrado en tratar de averiguar más sobre los asesinatos que el tiempo voló, y cuando se dio cuenta de la hora sintió como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho. Se suponía que debía reunirse con Yuzuru a las ocho en un restaurante cercano a su departamento y ya iba quince minutos tarde. ¿Qué impresión le daría si en su primera cita llegaba con tal retraso? Sin pensarlo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y prácticamente corrió hasta su auto para empezar a conducir lo más rápido posible.

En cuanto entró a Blackwell buscó al japonés por todo el lugar, esperando encontrarlo entre el mar de gente que se encontraba allí. No era sorpresa que el restaurante se encontrara tan lleno, después de todo era viernes por la noche, pero no pudo evitar culpar al universo por hacer su vida aún más difícil.    
Sintió un gran alivio cuando logró encontrarlo sentado en una de las mesas del fondo del local. Pudo ver cómo miraba constantemente su celular, tal vez para revisar la hora, para después mirar a su alrededor. Sin querer hacerlo esperar más camino hacia él y tomó asiento frente a él.  
—Creí que no vendrías —admitió Yuzuru, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.   
—Sí, lo siento por eso, estaba trabajando y no me di cuenta de la hora.  
—Está bien, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer. No soporto la impuntualidad —dijo, y aunque lo había dicho con un tono de voz tranquilo, Javier supo que cada palabra iba en serio. Con eso se prometió a sí mismo que si iba a seguir con su plan tendría que empezar a ser puntual, cosa que nunca en su vida había logrado ser. Siempre había sido tan descuidado, pero eso tendría que cambiar si quería intentar algo con Yuzuru.  
Afortunadamente el japonés pareció no tomarle demasiada importancia a sus casi veinticinco minutos de retraso, pero eso sólo se debía a que como disculpa se había comprometido a pagar por la comida de ambos.

Mientras más hablaba con Yuzuru, más sorprendido quedaba. Al principio le costó creer que era tan sólo dos años menor que él; se veía tan joven que tuvo que preguntarle varias veces si no estaba mintiendo, cosa que logró que el japonés riera mientras trataba de convencerlo de que decía la verdad.   
Con cada momento que pasaba junto a Yuzuru olvidaba todo a su alrededor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía atraído por alguien, pero tampoco le molestaba la cálida sensación en su pecho que tenía cada vez que lo veía sonreír gracias a sus palabras.  
—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó Yuzuru, devolviéndolo a la realidad. No se había dado cuenta que llevaba largos minutos simplemente viéndolo.   
—¿Qué? No, no, es que…. Lo siento, hace mucho que no hago esto —dijo, riendo nerviosamente mientras esperaba haber elegido las palabras correctas para no asustarlo.  
—No te preocupes, no eres el único —admitió, tomando la mano del español en la suya, provocando que el rostro de éste se enrojeciera.

Sin saber cómo, las horas se sintieron como minutos y Javier no podía evitar querer que la noche no acabara. Tal vez se debía a la personalidad de Yuzuru que se encontraba embobado con cada cosa que decía. O tal vez se debía a su sonrisa. Definitivamente era eso último, porque había algo en ella que lo hacía sentir como si todo estuviera bien cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario. El japonés tenía algo que le hacía querer descubrir más sobre él. Debía admitir que ésto le asustaba, porque nunca se había sentido así; era la primera vez en su vida que se permitía relacionarse de una forma amorosa con alguien y no sabía qué hacer. Sentía como si no mereciera la felicidad de estar junto a alguien. Pero sólo por esa noche se permitiría olvidar todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado para hacer unos nuevos que, sin saberlo, le costarían todo lo que alguna vez conoció.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> ➡ Beta: Misspazu
> 
> ➡ Las procesos policíacos y forenses no ocurren exactamente como en la vida real
> 
> ➡ Actualizaciones los domingos


End file.
